wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon Set 2
Dungeon Set 2, also called Tier 0.5, is a collection of class sets. The Dungeon 2 sets are composed of and quality items. It is obtained by upgrading your Dungeon Set 1 armor set through quests. Also see Tiers For more details, look at the individual sets. =Upgrade Quests= Step One: Bracers Bracers are the first piece to be upgraded. The level required to start this quest is 58. ; Horde : The questgiver for the Horde is found in Thrall's Chamber. He gives you the quest An Earnest Proposition and tells you to collect 15 Venom Samples from Spiders/Scorpions in Silithus, and bring these and to him. He's one of the guys across the room from Thrall. The drop rate isn't bad, it only takes about a half hour. If you or a friend will be making a Delicate Arcanite Converter for step 2, save an Ironweb Spider Silk should it drop off the spiders. ; Alliance : For the Alliance, the quest giver is the human NPC named Deliana just inside the Ironforge throne room. She gives you the quest An Earnest Proposition and requires 15 Blood Samples from the bears and/or wintersabers in Winterspring, as well as . The drop rate seemed to be 5-15%, as of patch 1.10.2. Much lower than it was in 1.10. The drop rate off the wintersabers in the Northwest corner of winterspring is considerably higher than the drop rate off the bears. : If you intend to do the next step of the chain to get the gloves and belt, you can save a return trip by picking up a Fel Elemental Rod before you leave. See the Winterspring section below for more info. After giving you your shiny new bracers, they send you on a quest (Alliance/Horde) to Gadgetzan to talk to a friend of theirs. Step Two: Belt and Gloves Mux's Mats In Gadgetzan, you talk to Mux Manascrambler who gives you the quest The Ectoplasmic Distiller. He wants to build an "Ectoplasmic Distiller" for his newest project, an "Extra-Dimensional Ghost Revealer". He requests 1 Delicate Arcanite Converter, 4 Greater Eternal Essence, 10 Stonescale Oil, and , as well as 25 Volcanic Ash, which can be found in piles near lava streams in Burning Steppes (map). The volcanic ash piles look just like dirt piles found in Un'Goro Crater (when looking for these ash piles look for the red lava pools on the map). You get 1-3 Volcanic Ash per pile, and it is a Quest Item (soulbound, only lootable if on the quest). Collecting these won't take long, maybe 15 minutes. Ectoplasms After assembling the Ectoplasmic Distiller, Mux sends you off with it to gather Ectoplasms in the quest Hunting for Ectoplasm. You need 12 Scorched Ectoplasms in Silithus, 12 Frozen Ectoplasms in Winterspring and 12 Stable Ectoplasms in the Eastern Plaguelands. The Ectoplasmic Distiller is an item that you Use (right click) to drop in the game world, like a Shaman's totem. Doing so consumes 1 Goblin Rocket Fuel. The Distiller will remain on the ground for around 5 minutes. When you are nearby, you recieve a buff that allows you to collect Ectoplasm from the corpses of dead ghosts. You must have the buff at the time the mob dies in order to be able to loot the Ectoplasm. ;Silithus :The tortured night elves in Silithus are located in Southwind Village, along the middle of the eastern mountains. When you kill them, they spawn 0-3 bugs, which really limits how quickly you can kill them. (Warlocks can use Howl of Terror when the mob is nearly dead.) These mobs can be hard to solo as the Destiller will despawn if you try run away from the spawned mobs. Group up with a class capable of healing will increase you chances here (or a damage dealer, if you can heal). For an added bonus, pick up The Spirits of Southwind quest in Valor's Rest before you start and earn some Cenarion Circle reputation. ;Eastern Plaguelands :The best place for Stable Ectoplasm in Eastern Plaguelands is Northdale, as there are nothing but ghosts there (but watch out for fear). Both the Banshees as well as the invisible ghosts will drop Ectoplasm. Have a Warlock buff you with Detect Greater Invisibility before heading here to avoid unwanted multi-pulls. Another option is to get the Ectoplasm from the Banshees at Corin's Crossing. You will have wait for respawns here though. ;Winterspring :Head to Lake Kel'Theril. Any of the mobs on the lake will drop it, but there are some ruins on the northwest part of the lake with very high concentrations of them. Southwest of the lake there are some more ruins with many ghosts. Tip: While in Winterspring, you can also pick up the "Fel Elemental Rod" that you'll need in a couple steps. This will save you a trip. See below for more info. Additional tips * To maximize your fuel, wait to drop the Distiller until just before your first enemy dies. * The distiller will vanish if you get too far away from it (it's forgiving, about 50-60 yards). * Multiple players of the same faction can share a single Distiller by pulling mobs to it, but only one Ectoplasm can be looted per mob. However, grouping up with one or two players will help, because this will allow you to kill the mobs faster than alone in addition to sharing the distiller, which saves fuel. * It is possible to do this with the provided fuel, if you can either kill the mobs fast enough or group with other people. However, classes that kill slowly will likely need more fuel for doing this solo. * The Distiller's buff seems to keep you in battle until you are outside of it's range, so you may have to take a few steps after kills to eat and drink. * A good way of doing it is to have two mages gather the mobs to a centralized point where you have dropped the distiller and AoE. * Horde PvE players in Winterspring should watch out for the Remorseful Highborn, which is flagged Alliance PvP, in the ruins on the Southeast shore of the lake. Burning Steppes: Magma Lord Bokk Once you've taken these back to him, he gives you the quest A Portable Power Source and tells you to go back to Burning Steppes and kill Magma Lord Bokk (map) and bring back his Magma Core. Bokk is non-elite, and quite easily soloable. You can find him hanging out at the northern tip of the lava pool (it shows up on the map) that's just west of the Pillar of Ash, loc around 35,58. He looks like a big Earth Elemental. It's worth noting that he typically comes with an add, and has three procs: a ~600pt Earth Shock, ~100pt Knock Away, and a brief Ground Tremor stun. -BE CAREFUL! Near Magma Lord Bokk there's a wanderer 60 elite Dragon. I suggest to wait until he goes away, then pull Magma Lord Bokk with a ranged pull. Winterspring: Fel Elemental Rod Next, Mux will give you the quest A Shifty Merchant and send you to Winterspring to get a Fel Elemental Rod. It is purchased from the imp Vi'el (map), who resides in a cave near the entrance to Darkwhisper Gorge. Travel south along the road from Everlook, and cross the bridge. You can sneak past the two elite Hederine Slayers at the entrance to the gorge, and also past the elite Felhound at the mouth of the cave if you pay careful attention to its patrol route. Purchase the rod from Vi'el for and take it back to Mux. Rewards After giving Mux the Fel Elemental Rod, he will send you back to your original questgiver (Return to Deliana for Alliance/Return to Mokvar for Horde), who asks for the Dungeon 1 set belt and gloves in exchange for the Dungeon 2 belt and epic gloves (Just Compensation (Alliance)/Just Compensation (Horde)). Step Three: Pants, Shoulders, and Boots Baron Rivendare Your next step takes you, along with the Extra-Dimensional Ghost Revealer (from now, E.D.G.R.), to the entrance of Stratholme to talk with the ghost of Anthion Harmon (Alliance/Horde). He is in front of the Meeting Stone, click on your E.D.G.R. to see and interact with him. The effect of the E.D.G.R. has a cooldown of 1 minute and a duration of 10 minutes. He will give you the quest Dead Man's Plea and asks you to rescue Ysida Harmon from Baron Rivendare. After you accept the quest, travel to the second entrance of the dungeon. The quest is a timed event, requiring the group to engage Baron Rivendare in combat within 45 minutes once the second gate from the Stratholme service entrance has been opened. See the Baron in 45 guide. Additional tips * NOTE: The rumour about using Spectral Essence to talk to the prisoner at the end is not true. Did strath in 1h on 3/30, and equipping at the end didn't reveal anyone. * WARNING: There have been claims that using Medallion of Faith to summon Aurius for the final battle can break the quest, thus making it impossible to complete. ** This is not true, you can use the Medallion of Faith without it breaking the quest, and it is nice for people needing an extra boost of damage on the Baron. *'NOTE:' The rumour about the quest breaking when someone who doesnt have the quest is the first to attack baron is also fake. Gathering Mats After the 45 min baron run you return to the ghost in the quest Proof of Life and he gives you another quest called Anthion's Strange Request which asks you for 3 Dark Iron Bar, 3 Mooncloth, 20 Enchanted Leather, and 4 Cured Rugged Hide. After you turn these in, he sends you to Dire Maul library to talk to Falrin Treeshaper in the quest Anthion's Old Friend. Ogre Warbeads Falrin Treeshaper in Dire Maul gives you the quest Falrin's Vendetta to gather 25 Ogre Warbeads off the ogres in Dire Maul and Lower Blackrock Spire. The droprate goes (roughly) as follows: Dire Maul (Outside): 1:50, Dire Maul (North): 1:10, Lower Blackrock Spire: 1:7. Although the drop rate is much higher in Lower Blackrock Spire, there are also far fewer ogres in that instance. It will require multiple runs of either instance to obtain all of the Ogre Warbeads required. Jeering Spectre's Essence Once you have 25 Ogre Warbeads, you return to Falrin Treeshaper. He will send you on the quest The Instigator's Enchantment to gather 4 Dark Runes, 8 Large Brilliant Shards, and 1 Jeering Spectre's Essence. The essence is a group drop off ghosts in DM West, and it drops whether you have the quest or not (As of 7/26/06 Essence does not drop for those who do not have the quest). Afterwards, return to the librarian. He gives you a Banner of Provocation to take to Blackrock Depths. Immediately after receiving the banner, you will be attacked by 5 to 6 ghosts which will spawn close by. It does not seem to matter if you win the battle or not. Top Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet Once you get the banner, you have to go to Blackrock Depths in the quest The Challenge and kill Theldren's Army and retrieve the Top Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet. To do this, just go in the arena, use the banner while the dwarf is "sentencing" you, and destroy all the mobs that come out of the gates. NOTE: Do not forget to get the Top Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet from Theldren. These mobs behave like a PvP group with a mage, healer, warrior, rogue, and sometimes a dynamite-tossing goblin. They cannot be taunted, so they often go for healers. Not too hard if done with a mage. Every enemy who fights with Theldren is immune to a warrior's taunt, so crowd control is a must. ;Loot of note (from chest, which only appears if Theldren is killed) * :Lvl 56 155 AC, +17 Sta, +11 Int, 1/8 Ironweave Battlesuit set. The completion of the event spawns a box of loot and you get to keep the banner in case you want to get the loot again in the future. The mobs will not despawn should you wipe, but whatever ones you have killed prior to a wipe will ressurect. You turn in the quest to Anthion Harmon at the Stratholme enterance at which point he will send you back to Ironforge/Orgrimmar (Alliance/Horde). IF/Org Quest Giver Return to your city and collect the next part of the chain, which tells you to collect the Pants, Shoulders, and Boots of your Dungeon Set 1. While the set pants for all classes drop from Baron Rivendare in Stratholme, the drops for shoulders and boots vary by class, so check with one of the database sites to find out where you must go. Once you have your Dungeon 1 Pants, Shoulders, and Boots, return to Ironforge or Orgrimmar. Reward At this point, you receive your Dungeon 2 Pants, Shoulders, and Boots. (Pants and Shoulders are rare (blue), Boots are epic.) Step Four: Helm and Chest BRD/UBRS/Silithus You should now get the quest Bodley's Unfortunate Fate. Go to Blackrock Mountain and talk to a ghost named Bodley right outside the Blackrock Spire entrance using your ghost revealer. He gives you the quest Three Kings of Flame which requires you to collect 1 Incendicite of Incendius, 1 Ember of Emberseer, 1 Cinder of Cynders, and 1 Hallowed Brazier. To get these, you have to kill Lord Incendius in Blackrock Depths, Pyroguard Emberseer in Upper Blackrock Spire, The Duke of Cynders in Silithus, and obtain honored with the Argent Dawn to buy a Hallowed Brazier ( ) from an Argent Dawn Quartermaster. All three items are group drops and are lootable by all characters who have the quest. The Duke of Cynders will be the hardest, since you must collect all the twilight gear to summon a duke, and have only a one in four chance of getting the Duke of Cynders. You must be at least Friendly with Cenarion Circle faction in order to get the quests required to create the Twilight Cultist Medallion of Station. Note that if you turn in Encrypted Twilight Texts to the Hermit Ortell, he may send you a scroll in the mail that will allow you to summon the correct duke. The item you want is Create Signet of Beckoning. The Left Piece of The Amulet ;You need to complete one of the following quests: You receive one of the following quests at random. People of the same and different classes have received different quests. You will need to complete that quest before moving on to your "summon" quest, which is the step after this. There does, however, appear to be a pattern to this: so far, for myself and everyone I've talked to, the first quest you get determines the second. All of us who got the LBRS quest initially, have received the Scarlet Stratholme quest the second time around. If you receive the Scholomance quest first, then you receive the LBRS quest second. Each of these quests requires you to get 1 item from somewhere in the game world, and return it the ghost in BRM. The drop rate on each quest seems to be about equal, anywhere from 5-20 kills. Easily doable by 2 people. *Go to Purgation Isle (Components of Importance) in Hillsbrad Foothills and kill Condemned Monks, Condemned Acolytes, Cursed Paladins or Writhing Mages for the Soul Ashes of the Banished. When you turn in this quest, you are sent to Scholomance (The Left Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet) to summon the spirit of Kormok in Ras Frostwhisper's chamber. :;Loot of note :;* ::Lvl 57 207 AC, +24 Sta, +15 Int, 1/8 Ironweave Battlesuit set. *Go to Tyr's Hand (Components of Importance) in Eastern Plaguelands and kill Preatorians for the Brilliant Sword of Zealotry. They are found toward the rear of Tyr's Hand. When you turn in this quest, you are sent to Scarlet Stratholme (The Left Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet) to summon the spirits of Jarien and Sothos in Grand Crusader Dathrohan's (Balnazzar's) chamber. :;Loot of note :;* ::Lvl 58 219 AC, +24 Sta, +15 Int, 1/8 Ironweave Battlesuit set. *Go to Hive'Regal (Components of Importance) in Silithus and kill Hive'Regal Burrowers, Hive'Regal Spitfires or Hive'Regal Slavemakers for the Druidical Remains. When you turn in this quest, you are sent to Lower Blackrock Spire (The Left Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet) to summon the spirit of Mor Grayhoof in War Master Voone's chamber. :;Loot of note :;* ::Lvl 56 139 AC, +17 Sta, +11 Int, 1/8 Ironweave Battlesuit set. :;* ::Lvl 57, Druid Relic, Equip: Increases healing done by Rejuvenation by up to 50 *Go to Frostwhisper Gorge (Components of Importance) in Winterspring and kill Frostmaul Giants or Frostmaul Preservers for the Starbreeze Village Relic. When you turn in this quest, you are sent to Dire Maul East (The Left Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet) to summon the spirit of Isalien in Alzzin the Wildshaper's chamber. :;Loot of note :;* ::Lvl 56 144 AC, +17 Sta, +11 Int, 1/8 Ironweave Battlesuit set. :;* ::Lvl 57, Shaman Relic, Equip: Reduces the cooldown time of Reincarnation by 10 minutes While you can summon these bosses in a raid group, your piece of the amulet will only drop in a regular party. Even though it is possible to loot your piece of the amulet by killing any of these summon bosses when helping others out, the quest will now also require you to actually slay the boss itself too. So, it is not possible to complete this quest simply by helping with someone else's summon. I See Alcaz Island In Your Future... Bodley will send you on the quest I See Alcaz Island In Your Future... to gather 20 Bloodkelp from Alcaz Island in Dustwallow Marsh. Bloodkelp can drop in quantities of 1-2 from the 59-60 Elite Nagas or in quantities of 1-3 from "Bloodkelp Baskets", usually found near or inside the various buildings on the island. The quest is easily doable by 2 people. The Right Piece of The Amulet Now you need to do another of the quests listed at The Left Piece of The Amulet. The quests are once again random and you may receive the right piece the same way you received your left piece. Upon returning to Bodley, make sure you bring Lord Valthalak's Amulet (not just the right piece). You can do this by clicking any one of the pieces once all three are in your inventory to create the amulet. Reward: 3 Potions that increase your chance to dodge by 3% for 30 minutes -or- 3 potions that increase your resistance to all schools of magic by 15 for 30 minutes. Upper Blackrock Spire Return to Bodley with Lord Valthalak's Amulet and he will send you on the quest Final Preparations to gather 40 Blackrock Bracers off of Orcs in Blackrock Spire as well as bringing him a Flask of Supreme Power. Accounts state that the Orcs in UBRS have a much higher drop rate than the Orcs in LBRS. A full UBRS run usually yields 30-40 bracers, so one or two UBRS runs should be enough to get all bracers to one person. Once again return to Bodley. Give him the bracers and a Flask of Supreme Power and he will give you what you need to summon Lord Valthalak in The Beast's Room in Upper Blackrock Spire in the quest Mea Culpa, Lord Valthalak. Clear to the Beasts room. Kill the Beast. Summon Lord Valthalak, kill him, and loot the quest item. The Spirit of Lord Valthalak will give you the quest Return to Bodley. :;Loot of note :;* ::Lvl 58 203 AC, +24 Sta, +15 Int, 1/8 Ironweave Battlesuit set. TALK TO THE SPIRIT OF LORD VALTHALAK AND THEN AND ONLY THEN: Return to Bodley. He will give you a quest (Alliance/Horde) which sends you back to Deliana/Mokvar where you started the entire quest chain. You can then turn in your Dungeon Set 1 helm and breastplate for the Dungeon Set 2 equivalents (Alliance/Horde). NOTE: On completion of the final step you gain access to all four of the summon's from step four (Kormok, Jarien and Sothos, Mor Grayhoof and Isalien) and the ability to summon Lord Valthalak again. You are also provided with a book that you can read in game for some background on and the locations of the summonable bosses. =Items you will need= In addition to making you go around and kill this, gather that, etc. the various NPCs also request a number of tradeskill items. On Test, everything necessary was in our inventory when we logged into the pre-made characters. The list of everything you will need is as follows: Bracers * *15 Winterspring Blood Sample (Thottbot) (Alliance) *15 Silithus Venom Sample (Thottbot) (Horde) Belt & Gloves *1 Delicate Arcanite Converter *4 Greater Eternal Essence *10 Stonescale Oil * ** to Mux Manascrambler ** to buy a Quest Item: Fel Elemental Rod * Extra Goblin Rocket Fuel as needed Shoulders, Boots, & Pants *3 Dark Iron Bars (Thottbot) *3 Mooncloth (Thottbot) *20 Enchanted Leather (Thottbot) *4 Cured Rugged Hide (Thottbot) *8 Large Brilliant Shard (Thottbot) *4 Dark Runes (Thottbot) Helm & Chest * to buy a Quest Item: Hallowed Brazier (Requires Argent Dawn - Honored) *1 Twilight Cultist Robe (Thottbot) (+ 3 others to get the 3 Abyssal Crest needed to get the Twilight Cultist Medallion of Station) *1 Twilight Cultist Mantle (Thottbot) (+ 3 others to get the 3 Abyssal Crest needed to get the Twilight Cultist Medallion of Station) *1 Twilight Cultist Cowl (Thottbot) (+ 3 others to get the 3 Abyssal Crest needed to get the Twilight Cultist Medallion of Station) *1 Twilight Cultist Medallion of Station (Thottbot) (i.e. 1 Large Brilliant Shard and the 3 sets of Twilight Cultist listed above) *1 Signet of Beckoning: Fire (or luck) (Thottbot) *1 Flask of Supreme Power (Thottbot) You must be Friendly with Cenarion Hold to summon Cynders --Total gold: (Costs for buying materials excluded) Note: If you do the quests at lvl 60, a lot of the gold you spend will be returned as quest rewards instead of XP. Calculated 611g required aproxximately to do this quest, about 700 on a more expensive server and about 40g refunded from quest exp to gold at lvl 60 = See also = http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/items/armorsets/ Category:Guides Category:Sets Category:Walkthroughs